Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a related program.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-227760, a user of a device is conventionally required to perform a login operation by causing a card reader connected to the device to read a predetermined card. When an IC card is used to perform a login operation required for a device, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-227760, a user usually approaches the device and performs an operation for causing an equipped IC card reader to read the IC card. In this case, the user is required to wait for a while until authentication processing completes. More specifically, it is necessary for the user to perform a troublesome work, such as inserting or locating the IC card into or closely to the IC card reader, for the login processing.